


Santa Tell Me

by starrnobella



Series: 12 Days of Captain Swan [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas Kiss, Christmas Party, F/M, Mistletoe, Santa Claus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21809983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: She wasn’t ready to fall in love if he wasn’t going to stick around for the long term. Would Santa Claus be able to help her make a decision about him? COMPLETE
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Series: 12 Days of Captain Swan [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569685
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Santa Tell Me

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Day 4 brings us to the Storybrooke Town Christmas party and one of my favorite stories that I have written for this little collection.
> 
> Today's story was inspired by the song Santa Tell Me as performed by Arianna Grande. I think this was one of the first stories that I completed while writing for this collection, so I do hope I did this song justice.
> 
> Grammarly was the beta as usual for these stories because it's a crazy time of year for all.
> 
> Be sure to let me know what you think!
> 
> Love always,  
> ~starr

Emma watched as Killian made his way around the Christmas celebration in Granny's. He was laughing and chatting with everyone in the room, flashing them his signature smile and making them all fall in love with him. His happiness was contagious, and so was his smile.

However, all she could think about was the fact that there was a chance that he might not feel the same way about her. She could feel herself falling more and more in love with him each and every day. That feeling terrified her. She hadn't felt that way since Neal, and that story didn't have the happy ending that she always hoped it would have.

She continued to watch as he made his way around the room. Emma glanced down at the hot cocoa in her hands when she noticed him looking at her briefly. She felt her cheeks flush briefly, and she reached up to tuck a strand of her golden locks behind her ear nervously. Turning her head slightly to the right, she noticed that he was walking toward her booth.

"You've got to be kidding me," she mumbled under her breath before lifting her head and plastering a smile on her face. Within a few moments, Killian Jones slid into her booth and flashed her his pearly whites.

"Having a good time, Swan?" he asked, resting his elbow on the table as he leaned up against the wall at the far end of the booth.

"Absolutely," she replied, wrapping her hands around the mug of cocoa. "What about you, Jones?"

"Aye," he replied with a nod. "It would be better if the cocoa had a splash of rum in it, however."

"I'm shocked you haven't spiked yours," she laughed, raising a brow at him as a smirk pulled at the corner of her lips.

Killian tossed his head back with a laugh and shook his head. "I thought about it, but I thought the Shieff might have something negative to say about the Deputy Sheriff coming to the town Christmas party intoxicated or spiking the drinks."

"The Sheriff probably would have told you to share your stash," Emma said.

"Oh, really now?" Killian asked, raising a brow as he laughed. "What would you say if I told you had some rum stashed away in my room upstairs?"

"I'd say you're bold to think I'd sneak away upstairs with you when the whole town is watching," Emma replied, swallowing slowly as she pushed her nerves to the side. Her heart started to race at his invitation and was begging her to say yes and go with him; however, as she glanced around the room and saw the faces of people who knew her too well.

"Well, just let me know if you are ever interested the offer doesn't have an expiration date," Killian said with a wink. He slid out of the booth and left Emma alone to think over his offer. Part of him was hoping that she would take him up on her offer, or at least meet him under the mistletoe so that he could finally ask her out on a proper date.

As much as he loved to make a large production of romantic gestures, Killian wanted this moment to be something special just between the two of them. He didn't want her to say yes because she felt obligated to say yes. He wanted her to say yes because she wanted to say yes, and she felt about him how he felt about her.

Emma watched as Killian walked away from the table. Letting out a heavy sigh, she cradled her head in her hands and allowed the mind racing to begin. She had a flood of emotions running through her body, and she wasn't sure which emotions she needed to listen to. If she was honest with herself, she had never felt this way about someone before, so she was treading in uncharted territory.

"What's wrong?"

Snow's voice caught her off guard, and she peaked at her through her fingers. Shaking her head, Emma lowered her hands from her face and smiled at her mother. "Absolutely nothing."

"You're lying," Snow replied, crossing her arms in front of her on the table. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. I just have a lot on my mind," Emma replied, shrugging her shoulders as she lifted her hot cocoa to her lips and took a sip. She hummed softly at the delicious cinnamon twist that Granny had added to the batch.

"Maybe you need to tell Santa what you want for Christmas this year," Snow suggested, taking a sip of her own cocoa.

"I'm not going to sit on Santa's lap," Emma grumbled, setting her mug down on the table. "Especially since Santa is my dad, and that would just be awkward."

"Why would it be awkward? It might help you figure out your crazy mind and give you an idea of how to sort out those feelings you've been harboring for a certain man with a hook," Snow suggested, glancing over at Killian and Santa out of the corner of her eye.

Emma followed her gaze and saw the two men talking. What were those to up to? With a sigh, she slid out of her booth. If she didn't do as her mother had suggested, then she'd never hear the end of it.

She waited for Killian to walk away from Santa. She watched as he made his way out into the cold. The snow had started to fall earlier, so she was confident that it was rather chilly out there. With a puzzled look on her face, Emma looked out the window to see what he was doing, but couldn't see anything. Shaking her head, she decided it was time for her to sit on Santa's lap. She rolled her eyes at the thought, but she knew her parents well enough that if she didn't do this right, she wouldn't get the answers she was looking for.

Painting a smile on her face, Emma walked up to Santa's chair and placed her hand on the back of the chair. "Hello, Santa."

Dave turned his head to look up at his daughter. "Hello, little girl. Would you like to sit on Santa's lap and tell him what you'd like for Christmas?"

Emma grimaced but forced the smile to remain on her face. "Do I have to sit on your lap? Are you sure I can't just whisper what I want in your ear?"

"The magic doesn't work the same when you're standing," Santa replied, chuckling as he patted his lap for her to take a seat.

Emma sighed and took a seat on his lap. "I can't believe you are making me do this."

Santa shrugged. "It was your mother's idea so that you can blame her for that. Now, whisper what you want for Christmas in Old Santa's ear."

Emma leaned forward and rested her forehead against the side of Santa's head. "I want to know if Killian really cares about me and plans on staying around for the long haul."

Santa nodded his head slowly. "Ah, I see. My suggestion would be to make your way outside to the trellis that reveals the entryway to Granny's. The answer to your question may be found there."

Leaning back, Emma furrowed her brow at him and received a shrug in response. She sighed and pushed up off his lap, and started toward the door. Hopefully, no one would notice that the Sheriff and Deputy Sheriff were nowhere to be found in the party for a few moments. With one last quick glance around the party, Emma opened the door and slipped outside.

Slowly she walked over to the trellis looking around for Killian or anyone who could be waiting in the shadows. As she reached the trellis, she hadn't seen anyone. She sighed and rolled her eyes as she leaned up against the side of the fencing. "Jones, if you're out here, could you make yourself known? It's cold, and I'd rather be inside where it's warm."

"I'd be happy to keep you warm if you'd let me, love," Killian replied, appearing from the shadows. He stepped beneath the trellis right in front of where she was leaning. Opening his arms, he offered a hug to keep her warm.

With an eyebrow raised, Emma stepped into his embrace and wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he fell into place at her waist. "What's your game, Jones?"

"I'm not playing a game, Emma," he said, looking down at her with a smile on his face.

As Emma looked up, she caught sight of the small bough of mistletoe hanging above their heads. She rolled her eyes and leaned back slightly and nodded at the mistletoe with her head. "So you didn't hang mistletoe in the trellis and then convince Santa to send me out here so you could trap me underneath it?"

"It wasn't my idea, but now that we're here," Killian said, pausing momentarily as he leaned down, pressing his lips to hers. Their eyes fluttered shut as the kiss deepened.

Emma tilted her head to the side as Killian slipped his tongue into her mouth. Their embrace tightening as their tongues wrestled for dominance. They remained like that for a few moments until finally, they needed to come up for air.

She rested her forehead against Killian's as she caught her breath. She needed to ask him how he felt about her before she allowed herself to fall entirely head over heels in love with him, only to have her heartbroken when he decided to leave her behind.

As she opened her mouth to say something, she was quickly cut off.

"Emma, will you be my date to the town New Year's Eve celebration?" Killian blurted out, his cheeks flushing with color for a split second.

"Only if you take me to dinner tomorrow night," Emma replied, her cheeks flushing as well.

"Deal," Killian replied, leaning down to press his lips to hers once more.

Something in his kiss told her deep down that Killian would be staying around for the long haul and that Santa had granted her Christmas wish this year.


End file.
